Romeo and Juliet Were Stupid
by 1talentedstarlet
Summary: Riff reflects on Shakespeare.


**A/N: I'm on a fan fiction roll here! (It's 1:38 am, on the same day I wrote the psychologically analyzing one.) However, (Yep, there's a catch) my internet is all spotty so my dear readers, you will get a bunch on cute annoying oneshots in the short period of time the wireless works! Well, here goes nothing. (This is pre-WSS.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WSS, I wouldn't be selling lemonade on the street.**

Riff yawned as he brought up the arm he was planning to rest his head on. Literature class never ended. Although he told himself not to, his eyes would drift up to the clock above his teacher's head. Forty-five minutes. Riff looked to his left. Ice was looking as bored as he was. To his right, Action was sleeping on his open book. Riff turned his head to the student sitting behind Action. Graziella made eye contact, and proceeded to roll her eyes just before passing a note to Velma. Was Ms. Murphy blind? Did she not care that none of her students were slightly interested in Shakespeare?

_What is it we're reading? _Rob and Julie?_ Something like that. _For the first time all class Riff began to listen. There would most likely be a test on this.

"Romeo and Juliet has been highly regarded in the literature world for other reasons. Blah blah blah…"

_Oh. Ok. _Romeo and Juliet._ I was close. _Riff looked down at his unopened book. _Someone told me it was a tragedy. Tragedies are cool…I guess. I'm gonna fail this test if I don't figure out what's going on. Maybe I'll just ask that one girl that takes notes to lend me her notebook. What's her name. Bernice? Bernadette? Oh who knows. _Riff looked at the clock again. One full minute had passed. Riff made a mental note to personally shatter Ms. Murphy's clock one day.

.....

_3…2…1… Finally!_ Riff jumped out of his seat. Ice coolly gathered his things. Action's cheek ripped the page he was drooling on out of his book as he was startled by the bell. Graziella and Velma finally stopped giggling as their note-passing session was interrupted. Riff rushed up to Bern-something.

"Hey, uh, Bernie." _That's safe right. I _know_ its starts with 'Bern.'_ "I was wondering if I could use your notes, I missed the part about the one thing that came after the other." Bern-something gave Riff an all-knowing smile.

"Just make sure you get them back to me by Thursday. Alright?" Bern-something handed Riff her notebook. "By the way," she added, "It's Phyllis."

.....

Riff had Phyllis's notebook open on the ground, and his own notebook in his lap. Riff stretched out his cramped hand and leaned back against the brick wall. The park was so quiet in the fall. It was kind of, nice. And, _Romeo and Juliet_ was actually fairly interesting. It was very dramatic. Although, there were just a few things Riff found annoying. Romeo was so fickle. Juliet was so naive. And the Montegues and Capulets were so stupid. Romeo all of the sudden decided he loved some dame he only saw once. Juliet decided to get married to Romeo after-what- like, two days of knowing him.

_And don't even get me started on Tybalt and Mercrutio!_ Their arrogant bull-headedness led them to their deaths. Did they even have a reason to fight? Why couldn't everyone just thought through what they were doing?

_It would have saved them a lot of trouble. I don't think I like _Romeo and Juliet. _Wait, why am I bothering to study. If most of us fail, Murphy will just curve the test anyway. Yep. Time to go to plan B. _Riff closed the two notebooks and made a mental note to return Phyllis's book tomorrow morning.

**A/N: Ah ha! Poor Riff. He doesn't know what's coming. I was going to do a little bit more about how stupid Riff thought Mercrutio was. But Mercrutio was like always my favorite character…so I couldn't find much stupidity there. Could you tell it was written in Fifteen minutes? I can! I think I will record how long my stories took to write at the bottom of each story. Just for kicks and giggles. Well, criticize, comment, or better even PM! I'd love to get to know you fabulous readers that share my obsession! Well, TTFN! Ta-Ta-For-Now!**

**~1ts**

**My username does not imply I have writing talent.**


End file.
